The Rest Of Us
by GorgeousLadyDi
Summary: As soon as he heard the news from Santana, he knew he would end up going to New Haven. "You gotta get that ass on a plane, Puckerman." "What, why?" "Quinn's dating a teacher. You gotta stop her."
1. Chapter 1

As soon as he heard the news from Santana, he knew he would end up going to New Haven.

"You gotta get that ass on a plane, Puckerman."  
"What, why?"  
"Quinn's dating a teacher. You gotta stop her."

Sure, they'd break up and agreed on staying just friends… But obviously, that was her idea. Puck wanted to be with her, but as always, it was Quinn's decision, and being her friend was better than nothing, so he agreed.

"Puck? Puckerman, are you listening to me?!"  
"Yeah, sorry Santana…"  
"Look, I tried to make her change her mind about this, but you know how stubborn she can be…"  
"And what makes you think that I can make her change her mind? It's not like it ever work before…"  
"Please, you freaking moron, she cheated on Finn with you because you convinced her so… And well, she did like you… Anyways, I know for fact that she still loves you, and you still love her too."

Puck stayed shut for a while. Santana was Quinn's best friend. They told each other everything, so if she said she still loves him, then it must be true.

"Puck? I swear, if you shut down again I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass!"  
"Sorry! Fine, I'll go…"  
"That's my boy! Go there and bring her back, or else I'll have to knock some sense into that head of hers, Lima Heights style."

He sighed after getting off the phone. "Shit" was the only thing he managed to say before he started packing up. "If I mess with her life one more time, she'll be fucking pissed." He kept thinking. "This may ruin the rest of us…"


	2. Chapter 2

Yale was perfect – it suited Quinn perfectly, in Puck's mind. This thought came to realization when he saw her sitting by herself on the grass. He walks through the campus and stopped beside her, with a grin on his face.

"Excuse me miss, where are the dorms?"  
"They're right…" she didn't got to finish her sentence because once she turned around, she saw him. Surprise and happiness took over, and she almost jump to hug him.  
"Puck!" she said while hugging him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Meh, I was just passing by, you know… It's not like LA is that far from here or anything…"  
"Well, actually it is…"

He wanted to say that it didn't matter how long it would take to get to her, that the only thing that mattered is that he was with her, and therefore, the time it took and the distance he had to go through weren't relevant.

"So, how have you been?" she finally said.  
"Like shit, since you're gone" he wanted to reply, but instead only a 'fine' came out. "What about you? You seem pretty well…"  
She smiled. "I am. I'm loving this here!" by now, she had grabbed her bag that was resting on the soft grass and started walking towards the dorms, Puck following her closely. "Classes are nice, people are… nice as well and as you see, this place is just beautiful." Puck could see the spark in her eyes. She was happy, and he wasn't going to ruin that happiness, at least not today.

Puck kept on walking with his hands on his pockets until they arrived to her dorm and she invited him in. As soon as he entered, he saw a wall she had done with some photos they took back in high school. There was Beth, Finn, some photos of when she lived with Mercedes, some Glee Club photos, some photos she and Santana had took when they did Rocky Horror and most important for him (besides the picture of Beth), a photo of them from back when Quinn was pregnant was resting in the middle of all the others.

"Nice wall" he said.  
"Oh, thanks. It isn't finished, though… I still have some photos I want to put in there." She then threw her bag to the bed and asked "You want to go eat something, somewhere?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how is it in LA?" she started, then sipping a bit of her milkshake.  
He shrugged, but then replied "It's good… It's hot, lots of pools and school is okay… By the way, Mercedes says 'hi'"  
"Oh, is she okay?"  
"Yeah, she's good…"

The awkward silence was starting to settle in. Puck wasn't really good in awkward moments, so he decided to ask.

"So, are you seeing someone?"  
Quinn was taken by surprise with the question.  
"What? No, I'm not…" she shot back. "Are you?"  
He nodded. "No."

He knew she had lied because it wasn't any of his business, but he was hoping she'd end up telling him, sooner or later. After a while, the awkward mood that was generated by the question went off. After all they've been through together, nothing stayed awkward for more than just a few minutes.

"So, where are you going to stay while you're here? I don't believe you came just for a day…"  
"Yeah, I didn't… I plan on staying for a week, but honestly I have no idea where I'm going to stay."  
After a while, she decided to speak up. "Well… My roommate is out… Want to stay with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You can leave your bags right there" Quinn said, while pointing at the end of her roommate's bed.  
"Okay" Puck replied, simply throwing the bag to the end of the bed, then sitting on the bed. "So, what do you do like, when you're not in class? Just staying in the room seems pretty boring…"  
"I read…"  
"Boring."  
"I sleep…"  
"Boring."  
"And I think…"  
"Boring… wait think? About what?"

That was a hard one… "Everything, anything?" she thought. "Beth, him, the others?" A lot of things passed by her head in that moment and she ended up lost in her thoughts. What they could've had, what they had lost, what they could get back… Yes, _they_. The last time she thought of them as one, was in the hospital, after Beth was born. Memories echoing in her mind.  
_"Did you love me?"_  
_"Yes. Especially now."_

"Quinn? Are you there?"  
"What? Oh, yeah, sorry" she said, giggling. "I was just thinking…"  
"Well, thank you for leaving me out of your thoughts, I really appreciate that, Q." He said, joking.  
She then threw a pillow at him, and giggled "You ass!" and then said in a sigh "I missed you…"  
"I missed you too, Quinn."


	5. Chapter 5

That day he woke up at 12:30.  
There was a post-it by his bed side.  
"Stay in the room. Don't walk around campus. I'll be back around 2pm. Hugs, Quinn"  
He finally decided to get up. He figured out he still had a good 30 minutes until Quinn would be back, so what to do? All he really wanted was to Quinn to tell him that she was dating a teacher, and actually convince her to stop. For a moment, he thought of going on her drawers and find something she could use to make her talk, but he knew better than that. That would only lead to a big fight that Quinn would end up winning, because it was none of Puck's business. So he waited. He got dressed and then just stared at the photo wall, trying to understand the order of the photos. This when he heard the door behind him opening, Quinn being on the other side.

"Hey" she said, coming in, a smile on her face, letting her bag at her bed.  
"Hi" he said, quickly turning around to face her. "I was just…"  
"Looking at the photos?" she replied with a smile.  
"I, well, yeah…"  
She shook her head slightly, with a little grin on her face. "It's okay, you know?"  
"What?"  
"To see the photos… To remember the past…" She just stood there, a couple of steps away from him, admiring the pictures – the memories – from far.  
"Yeah, I know…"

It was hard to get Puck talking about the past. It seemed like he wanted to forget everything, but at the same time, he wanted to remember all. It was confusing for her to understand that, so she sighed.

"Anyways, wanna have lunch? I mean, I don't have like a full meal, but there are sandwiches…"  
"Sure, I'm starving anyways…" He looked out the window. "Can we eat out there, though? I've been trapped in here all day."  
She giggled a bit, before replying. "Sure. Just let me get a towel, because there's no way I'm going to sit on the grass again… I still have some green stains to take off my jeans."


	6. Chapter 6

"I have a bug on me!"  
"It's just an ant…"  
"Just take it off already!"  
"Gosh, you're such a child!" Something about this amused Quinn. To see Puck's weakness – bugs. He looked like a little girl, when one decided to come near him. Quinn gently took the ant out of Puck's arm. "Better?"  
"Yeah, thanks…"  
She shook her head. "You're such a kid."  
"I'm not! You know I have a problem with bugs."

A memory crossed her mind. She remembered that time there was a spider by the door.  
_"Quinn!"_  
_"Puck, what do you want? I'm reading."_  
_"A spider!"_  
_"Kill it."_  
_"No! Come here, please."_  
She then got up._ "Puck, it's just a little – oh, okay, not that little…"_  
_"Like I didn't saw it! Just kill it already!"_  
_"Fine!"_ Quinn quickly stepped on the spider, killing it.  
_"Thanks babe"_ he said, pulling her close, her baby bump standing between them.  
_"Yeah, yeah… Can we just go to bed and sleep?"_  
_"Fine… I love you."_  
_"I love you too."_

"So Q, the food was okay, but yeah, can't we like, leave the campus? There's nothing to do in here…"  
"Puck I can't just leave…"  
"Please?"  
"Depends on where you wanna go…"  
"I heard there's something going on in New York, tonight… Maybe we could go?"  
"And we'll stay…?"  
"At Rachel and Kurt's."  
She sighed. She couldn't say 'no' to him. "Fine…"


	7. Chapter 7

Puck didn't lie. There was something going on, in New York. A funfair. He knew how Quinn loved funfairs. She had mentioned that at least 15 times, while they lived together.

"I can't believe we spent two hours on a train just to come to a fair…"  
"Oh, shut up, like you didn't like it!"  
"I do…"

Puck remembered this one time that Quinn was craving for cotton candy, and he had to drive all night to find it.

"Wanna grab something to eat?"  
"Sure… Can we get some-"  
"Cotton candy?"  
"Yeah." She smiles. After all this time, he still remembers what she likes.

After getting their cotton candy – and eating it all – they decide to take a walk through the fair, finally stopping by the rollercoaster.

"You know, I think we should go on the rollercoaster…"  
"Puck, no way, you know I don't like it."  
"That's why it'll be so fun! Come on, I promise."  
"No. Not after what happened in Final Destination."  
"That's just a movie. You won't die."  
"You don't know that"  
"Quinn, come on. Besides that, it's not your first time on a rollercoaster" he winks.

Damn, he knew how to tease her, even if he was just kidding. She didn't seem convinced, though, so he continued.

"The feeling is just the same."  
She thought for a while. "You promise?"  
"I promise."  
"Then I'll go." She said, smiling kindly.

Turned out, Puck was right. The feeling was exactly the same. Quinn ended up loving the rollercoaster. She even wanted to go again, but Puck thought it was better not to. Later, she found out why. Cotton candy and rollercoaster don't really combine. She felt sick, later that night, and they ended up going home earlier than they thought, only to find out that Rachel wasn't alone.


	8. Chapter 8

"You could've text saying you'd be coming sooner…"  
"You could've told us you'd have company!"  
"I would have told you if you texted me!"

Obviously, Rachel wanted to be right. The truth is neither of them would end up being right, so fighting over this was pointless. Rachel went back to her room, and Puck made his way to the living room, to check on Quinn.

"Still sick?"  
"Not going on a rollercoaster ever again." She said. Quinn was lying on the couch; hear head resting in one of its arms.  
A grin rested in Puck's face.  
"You know you'll end up going on a rollercoaster again, eventually…" he said, and then sat on the couch, Quinn lifting her feet and then resting them on his legs.

Puck couldn't remember the last time they'd been this close. In a matter of minutes, Quinn ended up falling asleep. She seemed to be in such peace, and Puck didn't want to move, afraid that he might wake her up. He couldn't even reach the remote to turn off the television.  
Around 2am, Puck heard the quiet footsteps of someone walking in the kitchen. He turned his head around, just to confirm it was Rachel.

"I see you're comfy." She said, a mug of tea warming her hands. "You know, she won't wake up if you get up." She then made her way to the front of the couch, picking up the remote that was resting near Quinn's head and putting the TV on mute.  
"Yeah, I just…" he tried to continue, but he just couldn't help but shrug.  
Rachel held on a smile. "You still love her, don't you?"  
That made him blush. There was no need to answer to the question – Rachel knew.  
"Well…" she said lifting Quinn's feet and motioning for Puck to get up. "You won't love her more or less by sleeping here in the cold."  
Puck ended up agreeing, and got up, still embarrassed because Rachel actually knew, and he couldn't deny what was so obvious to everyone. Rachel handed him a blanket to cover Quinn, and so he did. He then followed Rachel, that leaded him to the room he'd be sleeping on, then going to hers.

* * *

**AN:** Hello everyone! I apologize this one took so long to write, but I was waiting for some inspiration to come, because I don't want to give you something you won't like.  
Anyways, if you follow my other fic (No More Pain) I am sad to say I don't know when I'll be able to update it.  
Tho, I have some other info for y'all! I'm considering writing another fic, and I think you'll like it... Probably will post the info on the next chapter.  
And by talking of next chapter: what would you like to see in the following chapters? Leave you suggestions!

Thank you all for the kind reviews, and hope you're enjoying "The Rest Of Us", 'cuz I enjoy writing it!  
Best regards!  
GorgeousLadyDi


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up to the sound of Rachel and Puck arguing.  
_"You have to tell her."_  
_"What, no! I fucked up her life way too many times."_  
_"Well, that's not what she told me."_  
_"And what did she told you, exactly?"_  
_"I can't tell you… I promised her."_  
_"I thought so."_

The sound of footsteps approaching made her hide under the blanket. In one hand, she was glad Rachel didn't told Puck what she told her, but in the other hand, she was angry at herself for not having the guts to tell him. She felt her eyes burning. Quinn usually cried when she got mad – something she hated about herself, because it usually gave the wrong idea of her being sad instead of mad.

The footsteps became louder, eventually stopping by her side. She felt a hand landing on the blanket, shaking her a bit.  
"Quinn? Its lunch time, come on."

If there was something Quinn was good at, that was acting. In a matter of seconds she managed to calm herself enough to pretend to be waking up. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. A great smell was coming from the kitchen, so she deduced Rachel had been cooking. When she lived with Puck, it was very different – usually she'd wake up to the smell of something burning.  
_"Puck, what did you burn this time?" she said, while putting on her robe and coming down the stairs._  
_"What makes you think I burned something?" he shot back from the kitchen._  
_By the time she'd arrive to the kitchen, there was a curtain of smoke above Puck's head, the fire alarm ringing._  
_She opened all the windows before placing herself next to Puck, removing the utensils from his hands, Puck not fighting over it. She turned off the oven, and once the smoke had set off, she looked at the mess he made._  
_"Gosh, you're such a mess…"_  
_"Actually, we're a mess."_

* * *

**AN**: Hey guys! I'm really really sorry this one took so long. Been having some crazy weeks... Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
You know you're free to leave your sugestions!

About the other fic I might write: Seems like it'll be called _Everybody's Got A Secret_. It's a project in the making, and it'll take me some time to get it done, but I think you'll guys will like it once it's on track.

Best regards, and thank you for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day, they caught a flight to Lima. Thanksgiving was coming, and they'd promise to go back for holidays. Though, not everyone stuck to their promises. Rachel and Kurt stayed in NY, deciding not to go.

Mike and Mercedes had been in Lima for a while now, Finn had asked them help with the Glee club. Santana arrived later, to fill in Wade's place for the play.  
Everything looked the same, except for the new faces. Puck already told her about his brother, so that wasn't a surprise. They ended up mentoring some kids, and just like that, Thanksgiving came. They had dinner at Mercedes' and then Puck took Quinn home.

Quinn invited him to stay, and so he did. He suggested watching a movie, since he knew that they'd eventually run out of things to talk about after five minutes. Puck got up and took The Notebook of the shelf. Even though Quinn had watched it about a thousand times, Puck knew she didn't mind watching it once again. Both of them then sat on the couch and started watching the movie.

Once the movie ended, Quinn's head was already resting in Puck's shoulder, both of them perfectly awake. Puck felt they were too close, looked at the clock and turned to Quinn.

"You wanna eat something?"  
"No…"

Her eyes got lost on his. It's been a while since she stared at his hazel eyes for such long time. Somehow, she felt safe again, like a part of her had finally come back. When she looked into his eyes, all her problems and worries got away. She knew this was her chance. She knew what she wanted, and this time it wasn't product of alcohol.

Somehow, the mood in the room was just perfect, even without Quinn noticing it… The lights were low; it was cold enough to cuddle, but not freezing cold, the movie… If she had planned it, it wouldn't go as well as it did.

Her unconscious took over, and before she noticed, she was reaching for Puck's lips. For her surprise, Puck didn't fight over it. Instead, he pulled her close, never letting go of her lips. While Quinn reached out for the buttons on Puck's shirt, he reached out for the zipper on the back of her dress. They both took their clothes fast, yet gently, both knowing each detail of the other's body, and left them in a messy pile on the ground. They then shared kisses… mouth, neck, shoulders, collarbones… Nothing was left untouched. Puck then laid Quinn on the couch, gently, toping her. She settled in her elbows to reach for his mouth, kissing him deep and hungrily. Puck slid one hand to her back and, when he reached the junction of her bra, he asked "Can I?". She nodded, giving him the permission, and so he loosened it and tossed it to the side. Quinn's hands quickly moved towards his briefs, tugging at the edge. She whispered in his ear "Off".


	11. Chapter 11

The sun decided to shine bright that morning. Its rays passed through the blinds, illuminating their naked bodies. Quinn was the first one waking up. She raised her head a bit, and looked around, to the mess that was the living room. Her eyes wandered for a while, then ending up stopping when she felt someone moving by her side. She stood in her shoulders, admiring Puck's back. Hazy memories of last night flew through her mind, and she couldn't help but smile. She had almost forgotten how good Puck was, and damn, he was good. She then rested her head in her arms, turning it towards Puck. A few minutes after, Puck started to wake up. Quinn smiled at him.

"Morning…"  
He smiled back "Good morning" he said, then taking a lock of hair out of Quinn's face, and placing it behind her year.  
"Slept well?"  
"It's not like we slept that much…" He replied, smiling kindly while admiring Quinn's features.  
A smirk couldn't help but to visit her face. She noticed that she had started blushing, so she looked down.  
It's been a while since Puck had seen Quinn so vulnerable. So… herself.  
"You look beautiful…" he said, his hand being placed on Quinn's cheek, slightly pulling her into a soft, warm kiss.

Quinn realized her feelings for Puck were much stronger than what she had thought, and that would complicate things for her, even more. "I missed this…" she breathe out. "I missed you." With this, she pulled Puck, returning the kiss. Puck nibbled on her lower lip, placing his hands on her back and pulling her close. Breaking the kiss, he finally replied "I missed you too."

Puck reached out for the – half empty – box of chocolates they had opened for round two, and picked one up, making Quinn smirk. Quinn opened her mouth, and Puck placed a piece of chocolate on it. She closed her mouth, the chocolate then kicking in. She let go on a quiet moan, and closed her eyes, smiling. Puck smirked back.

"This chocolate is good." She said.  
"I know… those are your favorites. You told me when you were having those crazy cravings…"

Quinn sighed gently. In one side, she was happy Puck still remembered everything, but in the other, sometimes it was just too hard to go back.

"Quinn… What's this? What are us?"  
"I don't know… Something…"


	12. Chapter 12

"But why do you wanna talk about it?!"  
"Because I think I deserve the truth, Quinn!"

They had been fighting since breakfast, Puck controlling himself while Quinn wandered around the kitchen table, not sure if she was either mad at herself or simply sad because of all she once had and was about to destroy. If she told him the truth he already knew, he would be mad. If she didn't told him, he would be mad anyways and would never trust her again. Her walk finally stopped once she fell on the chair, tears ready to flood her eyes when she faced what she was about to lose.

"Puck… What did Santana exactly told you?"  
"Santana didn't…"  
"If you want me to tell you the truth, why do you lie to me?"  
Puck then lowered his head, taking the point.  
"What Santana told you… It's true." She said, ashamed.  
He felt a lot of different things, anger and sadness mostly, but also some sort of relief. "Everything?" he asked.  
"Depends on what she told…"  
"Quinn. Is everything true?"  
She sobbed quietly "Yes."  
Puck got up, anger speaking louder now. "But why, Quinn?! I mean, first of all, it's wrong, then you can be expelled, and just… it's wrong, Quinn! Just tell me why, dammit!" He turned to the sink, avoiding Quinn's face, so she won't see the tear that started running down his face.  
She whispered, meaning to say it for herself "Because I love you…"  
"What?"  
"Because I love you!" she shouted, getting up. "You think I just got over you? Well, I didn't. I missed you, Puck. I missed you and you weren't there, and I needed you, and he was there…" She pronounced those last words crying.  
"So, now it's my fault? Quinn, I missed you every single day, but I didn't slept with all the girls in LA!" his tone now lowered, not being mad anymore, though confused.  
"Puck, I'm sorry. It's not like I love him… I love you. I know it doesn't change anything, but I love _you_."

She left the kitchen and went to her room, crying to her pillow. Tough her cry wasn't loud, Puck could hear it perfectly well. He pulled a chair and sat there, wondering if he should leave, and reaching the conclusion that he shouldn't because, eventually, Quinn would stop crying and she'd come down to talk.


	13. Chapter 13

After a while of being upstairs, Quinn decided to open her wardrobe, not sure of what she was searching for, but figuring out within seconds. She pulled out the guitar Puck had got her when they lived together, hoping that he could teach her something. She sat with it on her bed and started playing Brandi Carlile's "The Story", which Puck could hear from downstairs. She started singing along with the chords, memories coming to her mind. A single tear rolled down her rosy cheek as she kept playing.

Puck made the biggest effort to ignore Quinn but, without even realizing it, he was climbing the stairs and heading to the bedroom. He knocked and Quinn's head shot up as she cleaned all the tears, quickly. "Yes?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yes…"  
"You sounded amazing." He said quietly leaning against the door's frame. "I missed your voice."  
"That's not the way to get me to talk to you." She said, finally taking her eyes from the guitar but still not looking at him.  
"Well, it's working, isn't it?" Puck said, creeping a tiny smile because no matter what happened between them, he really just wanted her to be happy and he hated seeing her this way, even if it was her fault.  
"You're such an idiot." She said, playfully, finally looking at him, because after all this time she still couldn't understand how Puck could simply say a silly thing to light up the mood, even if he had every right to be pissed at her. And that made her love him even more.  
"I'm not mad at you, you know?" Puck finally said.  
"How can you not be? I yelled at you when none of this is your fault. I just…" She took a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm doing Puck…" she said, feeling a terrible weight on her chest as she felt the tears starting to form on the corner of her eyes.  
Puck walked towards Quinn, sitting in bed next to her, removing the guitar from her arms and placing it on the side of the bed, then wrapping the blonde around his arms.  
She pressed her head against his chest, breathing in his scent and releasing some of the tension she had been feeling. "I-I'm sorry." She said between breaths of what were now her uncontrollable sobs.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you…" Puck finally admitted.

* * *

Hello fellow readers! Hope you've been enjoying this fic so far! I wanted to take a chance to say thank you to Kika, Ana, Franny and Carol for not letting me give up on this (I love you girls!)

Also, for those who might be interested, I'm writing another Quick fic called "Everybody's Got A Secret"

Thank you for all the kind reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of weeks passed by since Quinn and Puck had fought – and made up. Quinn had returned to Yale, and Puck decided to stay in Lima.

Quinn was sitting on the soft grass, as usual. She was wearing a dark blue beanie, black jeans, a white top and a gray cardigan. She felt her phone buzzing, and once she saw who was calling her, she was tempted not to answer. She decided to do so, anyways.  
"What do you want?" she said, harshly, when answering the phone.  
"Well, hello to you too…" Santana said.  
"Unless you're calling to apologize for that slap, I don't want to hear anything from you."  
"You did deserve that slap… But fine, I'm sorry… though I'm not the only one that needs to apologize."  
"But you slapped me first!"  
"Quinn."  
She sighed heavily. "Fine, sorry for slapping you really hard when you deserved it."  
"Anyways, I heard you dumped that teacher." Santana started, going to the subject that made her call, in first place. "Wanted to check if it's true."  
"How do you…"  
"Puck told me."  
"Shit" Quinn whispered and kept cursing to herself for a while. "You should really stop getting your nose in other people's life, you know?"  
"Yeah, I probably should, but nah. I care too much about you. You're my bestie, Q."  
Quinn's anger softened a bit. She knew she cared about her, and she cared about Santana as well. They were like sisters.  
"So…" Santana continued after a while. "The teacher?"  
"I left him… I realized I don't need to fill a hole that's not empty to begin with." Quinn replies, all the anger had left her. She could hear Santana's little party, on the other side of the line.  
"What about you and Puck?" Santana questioned excitement in her voice.  
"We've decided to stay friends."  
Annoyance came back to Santana. She was so mad she just threw it all to Quinn.  
"No, Quinn. You two didn't decide anything._ You_ decided and _he_ agreed. Don't you learn from your mistakes?! He loves you, and you love him, and dammit, you won't find anyone who'll love you as much as he does, and even if you do, you won't be happy 'cuz you'll always be thinking of him. Wasn't that why it didn't work with the others, uh? Wasn't that why you spent two years in and out of relationships?! I'll tell you something: when you were on your way to a wedding we all knew wouldn't happen and got hit by a car, you ended up in the hospital. The first person on your emergency contacts, and the first person to arrive at the hospital wasn't your mom, it was Puck. He called everyone and told them what had happened, and if it wasn't for him, no one would know what the heck happened to you. I can tell you, it took him a lot of guts! If it was me, I'd probably cry for ages and no one would end up knowing. Anyways, you were in coma for about a week, and he didn't left your side until you woke up and he literally got kicked out. I bet you didn't know it, did you?"  
Quinn wasn't quite sure how to feel. Tears had started running down her face. She was mad at Santana for the way she talked with her, yet grateful she did so. And on top of everything, she was mad at herself for never acknowledging the great man Puck was.  
"He really did that?" Quinn finally managed to say, her voice showing her vulnerable state.  
"He did" Santana replied, softening her tone. "You know, he may not be the finest, the richest or the one with a brighter future ahead… But he loves you, like no one ever will and that should be enough, right?"

* * *

Sorry this one took so long, guys! I've been having tons of exams... Anyways, I hope you liked it!  
By the way, while waiting for new chapters, you can always check out my other fic, Everybody's Got A Secret.  
Once again, thank you for the kind, supporting reviews!

Have a nice reading  
GorgeousLadyDi


End file.
